The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In computing, the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) is an industry specification that provides for an open standard for device configuration and power management by the operating system. Current implementations of ACPI compliant operating systems (OS), such as Windows 8.1 from Microsoft® Corporation of Redmond, Wash., impose restrictions on the size of certain types of inputs, specifically ACPI Packages. With the growing complexity of computing platforms and the number of platforms that must be supported by a single firmware/basic input/output service (FW/BIOS) image, this limitation is creating new challenges. For further information on ACPI, see ACPI Specification 5.0, published Dec. 6, 2011, available from the ACPI Consortium.